Victoria
by Rukia Kurosaki-Chan
Summary: Acababan de llegar a Central tras lo sucedido en Milos, Su teniente está más pensativa de lo normal, recordando el dolor que le ha causado la investigación de su padre, ese inútil coronel aprovecha el momento para tener un acercamiento con ella, pero a pesar de ser su reina, no se dejaba ganar dos veces. Oneshot


**Título: Victorias**

**Pairing: Roy x Riza**

**Disclaimer: FMA no me pertenece todos sus derechos son de Hiromu-sensei :)**

_**Atención: **__Está situado en el final de la película el "la estrella sagrada de milos"_

Era aproximadamente media noche, el tren que habían cogido devuelta a casa acababa de llegar a la estación de Amestris. Había sido un día bastante duro, se habían visto implicados en un caso donde la piedra filosofal seguía siendo la causante del ansia de conquista de los hombres. Era cierto que la situación en Milos no había terminado demasiado mal, ese pequeño "país" tenía la independencia y tenían la voz de la libertad de Julia, eso era más que suficiente para que siguieran adelante. Abrió la puerta de su despacho soltando un leve suspiro de cansancio, sin duda Acero seguía metiéndole en muchos problemas donde él no tenía nada que ver, tiró su abrigo negro al sofá que había a su izquierda y aceleró el paso para sentarse en su silla y apoyar los pies en la mesa.

- **Creo que la próxima vez atenderé en persona las misiones antes que encargárselas a los hermanos Elric. – **gruñó el moreno.

- **Edward-kun y Alphonse-kun han hecho un gran trabajo, coronel – **susurró la voz seria y reconfortante de su teniente que acababa de entrar en la oficina deshaciéndose de aquel abrigo como había echo él minutos antes.

- **Si fuera así no tendríamos tanto papeleo para entregar mañana a primera hora – **comprendía el malhumor de su superior, después de todo odiaba quedarse hasta tarde en el despacho si no era algún asunto que realmente necesitaba su atención (como era el caso de Ishval) Se removió el cabello y suspiró, sin duda ahora podría estar en su apartamento tomando un trago o quizá despejándose un poco en el bar de Madame Christmas.

- **Es nuestro deber informar a nuestros superiores sobre la situación en Milos – **dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a su mesa. No se veía en su rostro ningún rastro de cansancio y ni siquiera la había visto dormir en el tren, seguía estática y enérgica como de costumbre, era asombrosa.

- **Si insiste, teniente – **dejó escapar un gran suspiro de sus labios y se incorporó. Como odiaba esa parte de su trabajo, ver como su teniente le daba la mitad de una gran montaña de informes (Dónde en casi todos ponía lo mismo), le frustraba. Comenzó revisando los primeros papeles con aburrimiento, pensaba que con una firma solucionaría sus problemas en menos de unos minutos pero también requerían su acción en el Oeste, se volvió a remover el cabello y dirigió una suave mirada hacia Hawkeye, podría encargarle que hiciera su parte, después de todo era su subordinada y debía cumplir con sus órdenes pero no era capaz de dejarla sola con un trabajo que debía hacer él.

Siguió contemplando las facciones de su teniente, la habitación estaba iluminada por una tenue luz después de todo ese trabajo extra ya debería estar terminado y no era buena idea que ningún superior descubriera que acaban de llegar y se estaban encargando del trabajo a última hora, incluso podrían ser sancionados. La mujer que tenía delante parecía estar tranquila, escribiendo en cada uno de los papeles y pasando al siguiente como si nada, podía ver como su pecho subía y descendía de forma intranquila, un informe había llamado su atención y de una forma donde se había visto reflejada. La conocía demasiado bien, era firme e incluso apartaba su vida privada de los profesional sin ningún cargo de conciencia sobre sus acciones, sin embargo los temas referentes a la alquimia siempre habían sido como una pequeña debilidad para ella, de tal forma que años atrás había tenido que quemar su espalda para que poder ser libre de aquella gran investigación de su padre.

- **¿Ocurre algo teniente? – **preguntó Roy llamando su atención. Por su parte Riza no desvió la mirada del documento, simplemente negó con la cabeza intentando finalizar la conversación. – ¿**Puede enseñarme ese informe?**

**- Aún no he terminado con él, señor – **respondió de forma rápida y eficaz pero seguía estando insatisfecho con su respuesta. Pocas cosas solían alterar a Riza Hawkeye y si había algo en su viaje que le había echo sentirse incómoda o quizá asustada quería saberlo.

- **Es una orden, démelo.**

La rubia suspiró, sin hacer mucho ruido echó la silla hacia atrás y se dirigió a su escritorio extendiéndole aquel papel que tanto le intrigaba. Roy lo leyó minuciosamente como no había echo nunca con ninguno de los informes que había rellenado, en él explicaba como Ashley, el hermano de Julia tenía en su cuerpo un tatuaje que explicaba con claridad como obtener aquella "estrella sagrada" de la que tanto hablaban, de como el enemigo había arrancado su piel con tal de llevarse el conocimiento de la familia Crichton y lo comprendió perfectamente. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos serios de su subordinada.

- ¿**Te preocupa que el caso de los Crichton, hubiera podido ser el tuyo? – **Preguntó, notando como su cuerpo se tensaba. Era tal como había imaginado, se había visto reflejada en la situación de Julia y su hermano, sin embargo el caso de su teniente y de la investigación de su padre sólo lo había sabido él y nada más que él.

- **Si otros alquimistas hubieran descubierto que yo tenía el secreto de la investigación de mi padre habría pasado por todo lo que ha pasado esa chica – **confesó la rubia.

Por un momento le pareció ver a la Riza Hawkeye de diez años que él conoció nada más llegar al Este, era fría y reservada, sí , pero conforme la conocía más y más había descubierto que era una niña que cargaba con demasiadas cosas para su edad ; Soledad y un padre enfermo. Podía ver en sus ojos rojizos el temor como en alguna de esas noches dónde le había pedido dormir con él y sin alejarse del presente podía recordar una de esas tantas noches dónde había compartido cama con ella y la había escuchado gritar entre sueños. Dejó el informe a un lado y alejó la silla del escritorio.

- **Ven – **ordenó él para que se acercara. Hawkeye dudó por un momento, sin embargo era una orden y no podía desobedecerle, sin pensarlo demasiado se acercó a él caminando por el lateral del escritorio hasta acercarse a él. Sin previo aviso tomó su brazo y la sentó a horcajadas en su regazo, la francotiradora se tensó e hizo ademán para separarse pero su coronel no se lo permitió.

- **Coronel no es momento para una de sus bromas – **lo amonestó ella.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, por su parte Riza esperaba que el moreno terminara con aquella escena, por parte de Roy, no pensaba acabar con esa escena. Besó su cuello suavemente notando como la piel de su subordinada se erizaba, un nuevo forcejeo y un nuevo agarre por la cintura por parte de su superior.

- **Quiero verlo – **susurró Roy a su oído. Ella comprendió a la perfección a lo que se refería, sabía que siempre intentaba reconfortarla de alguna manera (Aunque esas maneras fueran amonestaciones por su parte) Había reflejado en sus ojos el temor de ser arrebatada por la fuerza de los secretos de su padre y eso había ocasionado la preocupación de su coronel.

- **No creo que sea el mejor momento, señor.**

**- No hay nadie, Hawkeye, y no te soltaré si no lo haces – **sonrió levemente.

Su mirada carbón combatió por unos instantes con su mirada rojiza pero se dejó ganar, sólo por esta vez lo dejaría obtener la victoria ante ella. Deshizo el agarre en sus caderas y comenzó a desabotonar su chaqueta de aquel uniforme militar, podía entender como su teniente le estaba dejando vía libre a que lo hiciera ya que en otra situación le habría disparado. Tiró la chaqueta al suelo y por un leve capricho continuó quitando la pinza que sujetaba firmemente su cabello, la rubia al escuchar como aquella pieza caía al suelo y su cabello caía en forma de cascada por sus hombros y pecho, gruñó levemente con desaprobación. Continuó quitando aquella camiseta marrón chocolate de cuello tortuga que siempre solía llevar, su teniente aprovechó para levantarse y contemplara aquello que deseaba ver en aquel momento, aquel tatuaje que le había concedido el poder de la alquimia del fuego al hombre que estaba sentado detrás de ella. Por último Roy alzó las manos hasta su sujetador blanco y lo desabrochó, ocasionando que ella se tapara el pecho, ahora su espalda si que estaba completamente al descubierto.

- **Coronel… - **le regañó ante ese último acto que no esperaba.

- **Ahora puedo verlo completamente – **dijo sin más, la cogió de la muñeca haciendo que se sentara de espaldas a él, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió cada una de las líneas que había tatuadas en su espalda, aquellas por las que había sufrido en incontables ocasiones, su piel se erizaba ante aquel contacto, descendió con su espalda tocando aquellas partes que él mismo había quemado. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, tendría una espalda hermosa de no ser por ello. – **No habría dejado que llegaras a tal situación.**

La rubia giró la cabeza para mirarle, la seriedad residía en su rostro. No era la primera vez que tocaba su espalda de aquella manera, lo había echo en incontables ocasiones quizá por comodidad, por molestarla e incluso por culpa de haber quemado su espalda.

- **No lo habría podido evitar si antes que a usted le hubiera mostrado a alguien mi espalda.**

**- Eso es imposible, **_**Riza –**_rio él ante las palabras de su teniente. – **Sé muy bien que no le habrías mostrado esto a cualquiera y si alguien lo hubiera descubierto antes que yo, lo habría reducido a cenizas.**

**- No si se tratase en un día de lluvia, le recuerdo que le hace inútil – **esbozó una pequeña sonrisa con tal de molestarle.

Roy dirigió sus labios a sus quemaduras, besándolas con suavidad y lentitud ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su temor se hubiera cumplido? Sin duda él habría maldecido a cualquiera que hubiera intentado hacerle daño de esa manera, después de todo le prometió a su maestro que cuidaría de su hija de cualquier manera, al igual que por sí mismo no dejaría que nadie tuviera a su teniente de esa manera.

- **Me gané tu confianza a tiempo. – **bromeó.

- **Me fie demasiado de usted – **hizo una leve pausa – **Sin embargo, me alegro que cumpliera mi deseo y quemara mi espalda, si no tarde o temprano hubiera sucedido algo así que habría puesto a muchas personas en peligro.**

**- Es algo de lo que me arrepiento, tendrías una espalda hermosa si no fuera por eso – **besó su hombro, haciendo que ella se levantara con la mano en sus pechos y le amonestara por su comportamiento infantil.

- **No empiece, coronel.**

**- Lo siento Hawkeye, pero así no eres nada convincente – **dijo al mirarla de arriba abajo.

- **Me voy a casa, ocúpese usted del papeleo – **gruñó ella ante el juego de su superior, esperando que él no viera nada se agachó para recoger sus prendas de ropa que él mismo había tirado por el suelo, sin embargo cuando pretendía terminar de acomodarse la ropa y salir por la puerta antes de que la situación se caldease, el moreno la siguió poniendo su mano en la puerta para cerrarla. Era la segunda vez que sus miradas se encontraban de esa forma en aquella larga noche

- **¿Sabe que teniente? Me alegro de haber sido el primero y el **_**único. **_- La rubia frunció el ceño ante los comentarios de su coronel, y sin decir nada apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta.

- **Eso no puede garantizarlo, señor.**

**- Sí que puedo ya que no hay nadie antes que yo, ni después de mí – **dijo orgulloso. Sin duda se estaba ganando el enfado de su teniente pero no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad, además por más que su relación no fuera consolidada con ningún título como "novios, amantes" sabía que no era capaz de mostrar algo que tanto le había ocasionado dolor.

- **No sabe de mi vida privada, señor – **volvió a decir con el mismo tono – **Hay muchos hombres en el cuartel, tantos como citas que usted suele tener.**

**-¿Ha salido con tantos hombres como yo he tenido citas, teniente?**

**- Veintiséis, ¿No era así?**

El moreno se quedó a cuadros al escuchar aquel número que él tenía como marca personal, la miró por unos momentos y no pudo evitar que un sentimiento de rabia le invadiera, si eso era cierto tenía una larga que atender mañana.

- **Dígame los nombres de los hombres que han visto su espalda, teniente.**

**- No puedo cumplir su petición, coronel – **sonrió tomándose la victoria que él antes había conseguido – **Buenas noches.**

Aquella mujer salió por la puerta sin ningún tipo de preocupación, había conseguido tener otro acercamiento con ella y no se le iba olvidar aquella escena donde la rubia se tapaba el pecho y lo miraba regañándole, pero tampoco iba a olvidar sus últimas palabras, sin duda lo primero que tenía que hacer era llamar a Havoc, quería aquellos nombres, y los quería ¡Ahora!

_Como odiaba perder ante su reina._

**Fin:**


End file.
